


Agony

by embryonic_trite



Category: Bitten (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Monologue, Love, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embryonic_trite/pseuds/embryonic_trite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paige Winterbourne caused him more pain than he wanted to admit.</p><p>[small one-shot on Paige/Nick from Nick's POV | Some spoilers of Season 2 and 3x06]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agony

Paige Winterbourne caused him more pain than he wanted to admit.

 

The first time, she touched him and consumed him with agony. He's not being figurative. She made him bleed from his eyes for god's sake. Though it was mostly a physical pain, he'd look back and think there might've been a milligram of "her beauty overwhelms me" pain. 

 

The second time was like a pity pain, from seeing her drown under the distress of losing Savannah and Bridget. He ached for her; he touched her and helped slow down her tears. in this moment, they truly meet for the first time as allies and maybe friends. 

 

The third time followed later from the pain of having her nails root in his back. She's using his sex as a distraction, but he's not complaining (and he's a little eager to service her). It was-- _dear god_ \-- bewitching. Maybe he's using her also; in the hell that is their lives, he needs a distraction just as much as she does.

 

The fourth time doesn't necessarily come from her--yet he kinda wants to blame her intentions because it was her idea to meet his mother. Now he has to deal with the guilt of "abandoning" his mother and the soul-wrenching feeling he gets when he has to hide his true nature (which would later be revealed for nothing). Thanks to his little witch, he has to face the winds of reality like an adult. Oh, and he also has to burry that dead body that tried to attack his women.

 

The fifth time can be blamed on her: she let him love her. Having to watch her fade-- having to watch another person he loves slip from his paws-- slowly becomes his worst nightmare. Does Clay feel like this with Elena when she's in pain? Does Logan when it comes to Rachel? Did his father feel like this when he abandoned Lily? He's never felt like this, and he doesn't know what to make of it. He tells Paige he loves her, and she initially thinks he's doing it only to console her, and that breaks his heart a little. It crumbles further when she kisses him because it feels final, an he will not let that happen. He's going to save her even if it kills him; physical pain would be a relief in comparison to seeing her weak another minute.

 

The sixth time comes from watching her walk away, because they can't be together. She's choosing her family, an he hates that he understands (and he hates that he knows he would do the same). He wants to be selfish and hold her until she agrees not to go, but since he really loves her he can't be selfish. 

 

The seventh, and final, time comes from hearing she's leaving for someone else, a _lawyer_. Will he be a part of her future? Does this lawyer get her love? He's a little sad, maybe a little angry, but he knows it's really because he misses her. He misses the witch that made him bleed from his eyes the first time they met.

 

Paige Winterbourne causes him more pain than he wanted to admit. But, God, he really needed it.


End file.
